fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma's Apparitions
Alma's Apparitions is a term used to describe various ghostly creatures born from the thoughts or private world of Alma Wade. The two most recognized of these apparitions are Nightmares and Scavengers. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon In the last stages of ''F.E.A.R., Alma Wade is shown to have the ability to summon ghostly apparitions, called "Nightmares" or "Spirits." These malevolent creatures have the form of dark shadows and appear only as an upper torso, attacking the Point Man with a simple melee attack, destroying themselves in the process. They also tend to attack in large swarms. They return in both Vivendi games. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin During the events of ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Michael Becket encounters a new type of paranormal enemy: the Specter. Specters are psychic imprints of dead people, and act similar to the Shades from the previous games, as they're hard to see, use melee attacks and attack in groups. These are psychic residues of dead people, and are sustained by Alma's rage. Like Nightmares, Specters take very little damage to kill, but can cause enormous damage if ignored. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn There are three types of paranormal enemies in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn: Specters, Remnants, and the semi-new Ghost Soldiers. The latter is probably the spirits of Replica soldiers killed in action, as they have deformed faces. ''F.E.A.R. 3 Only one Apparition appears in ''F.E.A.R. 3, known as the Scavenger. It is a creature made from Alma's memories, born of her fear of Armacham Technology Corporation and its endless experiments on her. This enemy is seen in Intervals 06 and 07. It is first seen dragging a dead Armacham Soldier around the wreckage of a subway car at the beginning of Interval 06. These creatures rely on powerful slashes and bites, and always appear in large groups. Contrary to some, the Creep is not an apparition made by Alma, as it originates from the memories of Harlan Wade. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point more creatures are introduced. One is a wall-crawling spider-like entity whose abilities are unknown, since they never attack the Point Man; another is the Shade, a creature with two forms. One is an emaciated and corpse-like look, in which they appear during supernatural events such the deaths of Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon. They appear elsewhere throughout the game in dark or narrow areas, either floating, standing in various twitching postures, or crawling on all fours on walls and ceilings, and more rarely, on the floor. They appear infrequently, and appear to the player to see for only a few seconds before they disappear to ash. Their second, hostile form is transparent and almost invisible, with glowing red eyes. These hostile Shades rely on acrobatics and melee attacks very similar to those of the Replica Assassins, and are occasionally seen killing Replica soldiers. In one part of the Auburn Memorial Hospital, one Shade in corpse form can be seen turning into the hostile form mid-jump against a set of double doors, making the doors unopenable. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, a new apparition, the Scarecrow, appears after the Origin Facility Explosion. The Scarecrows live inside black holes, so when a person steps on the hole they are dragged in. The Scarecrow then attacks the person with a slashing claw swipes. Perseus Mandate brings back the Shades, as seen in Extraction Point. es:Apariciones de Alma Category:Supernatural Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies